1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for setting a region of interest, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for setting a region of interest capable of rapidly setting a region of interest needed for recognition of a signal light in a vehicle that is being driven
2. Discussion of Related Art
Currently, a vehicle provides various services for safe driving by installing various sensors in the front, the rear, and sides of the vehicle. For example, a service of transmitting a distance to an obstacle using a rear sensor by sound or displaying the distance on a screen when moving backwards, or a service of generating an alarm by recognizing a lane or another vehicle located in the front or side of the vehicle, etc. are being provided to support safe driving.
However, many accidents are being occurring while driving even when additional services are being provided. Particularly, many accidents occur due to careless driving of a driver when a lane changing or a signal light changes.
Various technologies are being developed in order to prevent the accidents due to careless driving of the driver in advance. For example, there is a technology of recognizing a color of a signal light when the signal light changes and providing it to the driver. This technology extracts color information from the color of the signal light, and provides the color information to the driver.
In order to provide the color information of the signal light to the driver, the signal light should be rapidly detected, but the current technology has a problem in that its processing speed is slow. Accordingly, in order to rapidly detect the signal light having a high relevance which is directly related to traffic accidents, a technology of rapidly detecting a region of interest in which the signal light exists is needed.
In this regard, a technology of classifying an image captured by a camera installed in a vehicle as a region of interest according to a distance with the camera, and performing an image processing of adjusting resolution with respect to the classified region of interest is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2014-0099873 (Title of the invention: Image Processing Apparatus and Method for Vehicle).